Mario Kart 0
This article is a Work in Progress by King of the Bill. Please do not edit it yet. Thank you. Features Mario Kart 0 brings back a number of older features, as well as introducing a few new ones. Double Dash returns, this time as a toggleable option. Online multiplayer hosts choose whether it will be on or off for their game (meaning you can't play Double Dash in a game where Double Dash mode is off) When starting a Grand Prix, Versus, or Battle, players may select the number of racers. Options are 8 (8 is the only option if Double Dash mode is on), 12, or 16. Kart customization was scrapped in favor of a more racer-specific style, now each racer has their own kart and bike that are unlocked at the same time said racer is. There are five weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. Feather characters can select Feather or Light karts and bikes, Light characters can select Feather, Light, and Medium karts and bikes, Medium characters can select Light, Medium, and Cruiser karts and bikes, Cruiser characters can select Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy karts and bikes, and Heavy characters can select Cruiser and Heavy karts and bikes. Most karts and bikes are in the same weight class as their default rider, however, several exceptions have been made, though the number of karts and bikes in each weight class has still remained consistant. Although Kart Customization was scrapped, each kart also comes with a hidden Propeller and Glider, and Underwater and Glider racing still appear. Each character now gets a minor boost to max speed and acceleration when using their specific kart or bike, and each character gets a minor boost to max speed and acceleration when on a course that is considered their 'home' course. Each character and each Sub-Character (see Characters) gets Home-course advantage on two race courses and one battle course and gets Owner advantage on one kart and one bike (note that certain characters have scripts that bypass this, because when a stage is started, the game checks the characters' home course and sets the benifit to all applicable, but some scripts execute after this and set an effective additional benefit). Bikes cannot be used in Double Dash mode. Coins make a return from Mario Kart 7, behaving exactly the same way (but with less unlocks). Special items return, but this time, there is an option to give anyone any special item (this is the default configuration), character-specific special items (as in Double Dash), or no special items at all for anyone. Characters Mario Kart 0 brings a large number of characters to the table, many new to the Mario Kart series. There are a total of 64 character spaces in the game, but due to the way it is set up, there are effectively 128 characters (these 'Sub-characters' share little but weight class with their 'Main character' counterpart in most cases, though there are exceptions) although a number of those are never used. Each character also has a maximum of four 'costumes'. Each character has a 'character script' (though for many it is blank) that defines certain 'special effects' on the character. Some are item based: For example, although Mario's Fire Mario and Ice Mario costumes are not selectable from the Character Select screen, Mario's costume will change to Fire Mario when he is holding a Fire Flower and to Ice Mario when he is holding an Ice Flower. Some scripts are Vehicle-based: Only the Pink Dress and White Dress Peach are selectable from the character select, but if a Bike is selected as the vehicle, she will instead be Pink Biker Peach or White Biker Peach, respectively. If the bike is deselected and a cart reselected, the costume will change accordingly. Some scripts are course-based: Any character with the MBA script will recieve home-course advantage at the Mysterious HQ and Mysterious Arena. Some scripts are status-based: When Wiggler is under the effects of any speed booster (a dash panel, a mushroom, a mini-turbo, a draft, a wheelie, a trick, etc. but NOT a glider ramp) he will turn red, and when it ends he will turn yellow again. Some scripts are position-based: If Bowser Jr. is in the worse half of the positions (the losing half), he will put his 'jaw' shirt over his mouth, and pull it down again when he gets into the better half (the winning half). List: TBA Vehicles Karts and Bikes make a return, MKWii style, but this time each character has one kart and one bike that they get an 'owner advantage' on. List: TBA Courses There are 64 race courses divided into four grand prix, and further divided into four cups of four races each. Nitro Grand Prix: Main courses that are new to this game Retro Grand Prix: Bringing back favorite courses from previous games Turbo Grand Prix: For the courses that were considered for Retro but just 'not awesome enough', the Turbo GP completely redesigns these courses, though generally keeping the same theme as the predescessor. The exceptions to this are Rainbow Road and Bowser's Castle, which are in the Special Cup of the Nitro Grand Prix because they get remade in EVERY game. Ultra Grand Prix: For courses that are otherwise exclusive to Ultra Mode. Battle Courses There are a whopping 32 battle courses in Mario Kart 0, organized in the Nitro-Retro-Turbo-Ultra style. Ultra Mode This mode is selectable from the Single Player menu once it has been unlocked, and forces it's settings upon the player. In the Ultra Mode menu, you can select 'random new' which starts you on a random Ultra Mode mission you have not completed, or you can select any that you have already beaten. The larger 'Ultra Missions' are often the same size as or even larger than a GP cup, but there are also 'Single Race' missions available. Items TBA Mysterio Every now and then, when playing in a Versus with CPU racers on and Teams off, one of the standard racers will disappear at the start of the race, their icon replaced by a ? mark. This is Mysterio. He is said to be impossible to beat, and he (and his kart) are almost completely invisible and untouchable; he is almost like a Ghost racer, but very different: Mysterio is obscenely fast (speed comparable to rapid-firing a Golden Mushroom) yet has excellent handling. He can be identified by the nameplate above his head (if show names above heads is turned on) or by the odd glowing orb that marks his rough location. Despite the fact that other karts cannot run into him (done by giving him his own special weight class), he can still be hit by items (not players using mushrooms, but a player in a Star or a Bullet Bill will stun him). Unfortunately, his acceleration is still obscenely high. It is impossible to play as Mysterio (or his kart) without very advanced hacks (his data for a non-cpu player/kart is highly corrupted, a deliberate attempt to prevent hackers from using him or his kart). The best way to defeat Mysterio is to have the most skilled player try to compete with him, and have any other players hang in the back and use Gold Shells (which replace Blue Spiny Shells) and Gold Winged Shells (which replace Blue Winged Shells in this game) to bombard him with explosions. His high acceleration gets him back in the game rather quickly, though, so it works best with the maximum number of players in the back. Some prefer to set items to Shells Only so things like Bullet Bills and Lightning won't ruin their chance to beat Mysterio, and Lightning is indeed a bad idea (it takes Mysterio a lot less time to get back to his max speed which is also obscenely high). Others leave these items on, and use Stars and Bullet Bills right as Mysterio attempts to lap them. Note that Mysterio is incapable of grabbing or using items, and in fact his stats (viewed with cheating or hacking) are all average (except weight, which is 0), leading some to suspect that he carries an invisible infinite version of the Gold Mushroom that increases handling as a Star does. Upon the defeat of Mysterio, players recieve an outline of a star beside their name, and an achievement. The achievement will actually be recieved by every player who defeated him AND every player who hit him with an item (even if it was just a homing shell as he lapped them). MBA This game introduces the Mario Bros Association, a group that has secretly worked behind the scenes for many years to help Mario. Mario himself is ironically unaware of this, and the only major character who is in on it is Waluigi (which is why he never gets any games of his own). It's hideout is in Peach's Castle Basement, behind a locked door that leads to a massive underground complex. The door is guarded by a Mr. I who makes sure nobody disguised as a member can get in. The MBA counts over two hundred members of many different species. A number of 'Sub-characters' in this game are MBA members. The MBA often works behind a front organization, the United Races Council (URC). Most of the association members in this game are already known as part of the URC. The URC itself resolves large-scale racial conflicts; among their recent sucesses was when ambassadors Mandibob and Beelijah resolved the constant conflicts between the Bees and Mandibugs. Achievements Achievements can be viewed in the 'records' menu, and those not unlocked will display the name but not the unlocking criteria (though the name is often a hint). The exception to this is secret achievements, of which nothing is visible until unlocked. Achievements: Main: TBA Secret: Good Work, Holmes! More TBA Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games